Animes animados XD
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Un reto para nuestros chicos...ganarles a los mejores animes del mundo...entren ahoraInvitados especiales y muchos pervertidos
1. La entrada

**Animes-animados XD**

Hi, n.n Ahora vuelvo con otro fic, de humor (Kai: Por que de humor si eso ni siquiera te queda?) ¬¬ Aich, cállate Kai, O.O, n.nU es que pues verán Kai y yo nos topamos con Yugi y Bakura haciendo un hechizo para separarse de sus Yamis y… (Kai: Diles de una maldita vez ¬¬, que por TU culpa ahora soy tu Yami u.u) Pues si, el es mi Yami…PERO NO FUE MI CULPA TT… (Kai: u.uU mejor cállate y escribe)

Bueno este fic es un crossover entre 13 de mis animes favoritos incluido Angelic Layer n.n, bueno AHÍ VOY! (Kai: ¬¬U como la tolero?)

Ahora yo Kaira y mi Yami Kai (Kai: ¬¬ por que no puede ser Yami de alguien mas inteligente ùOú) ù.ú haré como que no escuche eso…bien pues como decía presentamos un Reality Show donde invite a algunos representantes de algunos animes, (Kai: ¬¬ osease puros inútiles) CALLATE O SI NO VEN TU A PRESENTAR ESTO!—se ve una luz y sale Kaira con ojos lilas y el cabello semi gris—Yo presentare esto mejor que tu (Kaira: Aja, sueña ¬¬) Bueno ahora como esta decía…los representantes serán máximo 5 y mínimo 3 por anime n.n todas las pruebas que se realicen serán por parejas y ustedes decidirán quien se va ir yendo hasta que solo quede un representante por anime y ustedes elegirán las pruebas finales y las calificaran señalando al anime ganador que por supuesto será BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE nOn (Kaira: Cállate idiota y recuerda que tu también participas ¬¬) O.O? pero como si estoy en tu cuerpo…o acaso esto es un sueño (Kaira: Si serás…esta cosa es fantasía así que puedes estar donde se te de la regalada gana SIEMPRE!) Ahh, no pos así si n.n

Ahora presentare a los participantes:

**Sakura Kinomoto, Lee Shaoran, Tomoyo Daidoyi y Lee Mailing de Card Captor Sakura n.n**

Hola es un honor poder representar a nuestro querido anime que nos ha hecho tan famosos n.n—Bien dicho Sakurita y lo mejor es que yo estaré aquí para poder grabarte—Dice Tomoyo sacando su cámara (Kaira: esta tiene un severo problema verdad?) Pues creo que si o.o—Daidoyi…tu nunca cambias verdad?—Mailing cállate por favor ¬¬

Bueno ahora n.n—MOMENTO, FALTO YO!—Grita alguien—O.ó, Toya, ups, se me paso presentarte n.nU (Kaira: Mejor déjame salir no ¬¬) Bueno y me falto presentar a TOYA KINOMOTO!—Arigato por acordarse de mi ¬¬--dice mientras ve como asesino a Lee

¬¬ Ya se parecen a Kaira y…O.O, n.nU ejejeje, bueno ahora presento a:

**Yugi Moto, Tea Garner **(Kaira: Era Perra Garner ¬¬) **Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler y Tristan**

Hola…oye chica sigues enojada por lo de ayer?—No, claro que no…que nos que estoy brincando de felicidad?—Ahh bueno n.n—Yugi, deja de preocuparte por eso, ya que si ella te estima como amiga debe perdonarte por que eso es lo que los amigos de verdad hacen y—YA CALLATE GARNER, ESTAR AQUÍ DE POR SI ES HORRIBLE Y TU CON TU CATEDRA DE AMISTAD HACES PEOR LA ESTANCIA!—Kaiba deberías aprender a respetar a una dama—Joey no pierdas tu tiempo con el viejo, mejor vente para acá

¬¬ debería de darles un buen golpe pero… (Kaira: CONTINUA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!)A eso iba ¬¬ ahora:

**Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ryoga Hibiki, Ukyo y Shampoo de Ranma ½**

Ajajajajajajajajaja, no tienen que hacer concurso por que yo ganare n.n—Cállate Ranma, menos mal que estoy aquí para controlarte—Muy cierto Akane, además todos podemos ganar verdad—Eso lo dices para quedar bien con Akane verdad Ryoga?—Ukyo tener razón y Shampoo opinar igual (Kaira: Para los que no han visto fansubs de Ranma, así habla Shampoo en las Traducciones n.n)

¬¬ Mas locos…bueno ahora de la misma Mangaka (Kaira: Mangaka—Dibujante de mangas Manga: Comic estilo japonés en blanco y negro n.n) ¬¬ Gracias por tu sabiduría

**Inuyasha, Aome Higurashi, Kikyo **(Kaira: Estupida muerta, maldita bruja)** Koga y Miroku de Inuyasha**

Ejejejejeje, saben bien que yo ganare así que por que mejor no me dan de una vez el premio—Inuyasha ¡Abajo!—El pobre Inuyashita termina estampado en el piso u.u—Y sigue presumiendo y te va peor—Kikyo no dice nada y se va—Ejejejejejeje bestia asquerosa, eso te lo mereces—Miroku se acerca a mi…a mas bien a Kai quien esta en mi cuerpo—Señorita tendría un hijo conmigo? (Kaira: Kai yo voy)—salgo de regreso a mi cuerpo y le planto una bofetada como las de Sango—TT Mujeres…yo las quiero mucho por que me tratan así?

Bien Kai ya no se encuentra así que yo si haré bien las cosas

**Land, Higsbi, Chaud, Meysa y Maylu de Megaman**

Hola, no hagan nada yo se que puedo ganar así que donde esta el premio?—Land compórtate no estamos en cualquier lado y es bueno que nos tomen en cuenta—Cállate pedazo de escuálido con lentes—Meysa, señor Higsbi compórtense—Puros idiotas

**Hao, Ren Tao, Yoh Asakura, Ryu y Horo-Horo de Shaman King**

Es un placer estar aquí n.n—Cállate Asakura, que dudo que llegues hasta el final—Y tu también cállate Hao que si no YO me encargo que no llegues al final—Chicos no peleen n.nU—Cállate Ryu, de todos modos pelearan

u.uU Bueno y ahora…

**Son Goku, Gohan, Pam, Vegeta y Bulma de Dragón Ball**

Hola es un placer estar aquí n.n—Ay, papá u.u tu siempre tan sonriente—Déjalo Papi el abuelito es así n.n—Ese idiota de Kakaroto…parece payaso ¬¬--Cállate vegeta u.u

n.nU Bueno ahora…

**Ash Ketchup, Jessie, Brook, May y Max de Pokemon Hoen **

Hola, no hay problemas por traer a Pikachu verdad?—No te preocupes niño, que ese pikachu pronto dejara de ser tuyo AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Señorita se ha robado mi corazón—Dice Brook tomando mis manos—Cállate Brook ¬¬ y no molestes a la damita—Max, déjalo además tu ya pareces su madre n.nU--¬¬ May no me quiere verdad?

¬¬U ahora presento a:

**Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma y Botan n.n de Yu-yu hakusho**

Arigato por invitarnos n.n—Hmpf, no se que hago aquí ¬¬--Vamos Hiei por una vez diviértete n.nU—KURAMA ¬--Oye niña que nos e te caiga la baba por Kurama eh?—Déjalo Koenma o yo me encargo que tu padre te saque de aquí ¬¬

¬ Kurama…O.O, n.nU ahora vienen:

**Oliver Atom, Benjí Price, Steve Jiuga, Andy y Tom de Súper campeones n.n**

Hola, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar--¬¬ Oliver por que siempre dices lo mismo?—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTA VEZ YO GANARE—Steve tranquilízate u.u—Yo creo que el publico es quien decide no? n.nU

¬¬ Esos me caen gordos pero el sorteo dijo que ellos 2 ya que u.u ahora vienen:

**Seiya, Ikki, Marin, kiki y Shun de los Caballeros del Zodiaco**

Hola…gracias por que alguien al fin nos ha tomado en cuenta para sus fics aquí TT—Pero Seiya si, si nos han tomado en cuenta O.ó?—Déjalo Shun, el es así u.u—Ikki cállate—Marin no pelees ¬¬

¬¬ Ahora vienen…

**Los meros, meros, los buenos, los dueños de esta sección, Y LOS MEJORES!**

**Kai Hiwatari **(Se oyen gritos de chicas)**, Takao Kinomiya **(Se oye chillar a los cocineros XD) **Brooklin, Hitoshi Kinomiya y Hiromi Tachibana! DE BEYBLADE**

SIIIIIII YA ME SEPARE DE TI nOn—Hola n.n donde esta la comida, dime donde esta?—Hola, espero poder ganar en contra de estos animes (Brooklin es un ángel ¬…con cuernos ¬¬)—Takao No te vayas a acabar la comida!—TAKAO VEN ACA Y HAZLE CASO A TU HERMANO!

**Y ahora presento…el nuevo proyecto de CLAMP, traído ahora solo en Manga a México…Angelic Layer representado por:**

**Misaki Suzuhara, Kotarou Kobayashi, Tamayo Kizaki, Icchan y Hatoko Kobayashi n.n**

Hola, daré todo lo que pueda para poder ganar—Dice Misaki que es una niña muy parecida a Sakura pero con dos colitas colgándole enfrente—Misakichi que cosas dices n.n CLARO QUE GANARAS—Dice una chica rubia—Cállate Tamayo ¬¬--Dice un chico muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy parecido a Shaoran pero con el cabello mas corto—Hermano déjala ¬¬ y mejor entra de una vez—LLEGO ICCHAN!—Grita un señor parecido a Toya pero con anteojos y bata blanca después de que Hatoko que se parece a Tomoyo pero en chibi, se llevara a Kotarou

Listo animes presentados ahora…ya he seleccionado a las parejas por sorteo y quedaron así n.n

Cuarto planta baja.-

Sakura—Kiki

Tea—Meysa

Aome—Toya

Botan—Goku

Cuarto piso 1.-

Shampoo—Benjí

Bulma—Brook

Hiromi—Kaiba

Maylu—Ikki

Cuarto piso 2.-

Mailing—Hao

Akane—Takao

May—Hiei

Marin—Higsbi

Cuarto 2 piso 1 .-

Tomoyo—Ryoga

Ukyo—Inuyasha

Pam—Max

Miroku—Jessie

Cuarto 2 piso 2 .-

Kikyo—Kai

Chaud—Shaoran

Ryu—Seiya

Shun—Oliver

Cuarto piso 3.-

Yugi—Gohan

Kurama—Andy

Steve—Joey

Ren—Brooklin

Cuarto 2 piso 3.-

Ash—Hiro

Tom—Yusuke

Koenma—Land

Horo—Tristan

Ranma—Vegeta

Oigan y yo?—Pregunta Koga mientras los demás andan o llorando o queriéndome matar en cuestión de los chicos mientras otros tanto chicos como chicas están mas que felices—Koga-kun, tu eres mi pareja hasta que te eliminen o me caigas mal ¬¬--Koga brinca de felicidad que es el único que se salvo…y la votación si se hizo eh, puse papelitos y como fueran saliendo iba acomodando n.n

COMO PUDISTE PONERME CON ESE?—reclama Jessie después de abofetear a Miroku que intento ya saben que u.uU—Quien es Kai?—Yo u/u, es un g-gusto s-señor eh que diga, señorita Kiki…kikyo u/uU—Por que tan penoso Kai, acaso te gusta Kikyo?--¬/¬ Cállate Takao y respeta a la dama—Ranma, veras que Taka-kun de seguro es mas educadito que tu IMBECIL—Cállate odiosa pedante ¬¬ y a ver donde esta TU lindo Taka-kun?—Detrás de ti n.n—En efecto detrás de el sale Takao con toda la clásica pose de galán barato de Telenovela

Hola distinguida damita n.n—Kinochiwa Taka-kun n/n—Con su permiso joven me llevo a la damita a la habitación para ayudarle con su equipaje—Carga todas las maletas de Akane y se va mientras esta le saca la lengua a Ranma que esta ardiendo de coraje

**Y hasta ahí le dejo dejen rewiews nOn**


	2. Problemas en la cama

**Animes Animados!**

**Concurso 1-**

**Día 2-**

**Muchas peleas!**

Kinochiwa, Su programa de reality Show favorito esta aquí y como dice mi publico que se llama?

Publico.-Animes Animados nOn

Gracias y con ustedes la mas linda, la mas hermosa, la mas inteligente, su presentadora y amiga mas querida…KAIRA—salgo yo saludando a todos lados con un vestido como los que Tomoyo le hace a Sakura—Hola, n.n antes de ir a las pruebas veamos como durmieron nuestros concursantes ayer…bueno, todos menos los de Angelic Layer…después les diré por que n.-

Flash Back

Casa Animes animados—eso dice hasta arriba un letrero en la puerta de la casa, todos van entrando muy ordenados y algunos muy preocupados

Aome.-Aquí vamos a dormir?...o Parece una mansión!

Kai.-¬¬U se nota que eres pobre, -o- mi casa es el doble de esta

Chaud.- Ja, otro millonario de tercera—dice con tono retador a Kai

Kai.-ÒoÓ A quien le dices millonario de Tercera? Eh, chico ñoño?

Tea.-Oigan ustedes tres, n.nU si vamos a estar aquí no creen que deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos bien?

Kai y Chaud.-¬O´¬ Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTO!

Bulma.-Vamos n.nU el dinero no es nada, además aquí hay muchos millonarios, yo n.n por ejemplo, y no presumo de eso a todo el que veo

Kai.-¬¬ Y tu casa que tan grande es?

Bulma.-ehmm, pues…un poquito mas grande que esta

Chaud.-Lo sabia, u.u estoy rodeado de vagos

Bulma se enrojece tanto de coraje que se activa la alarma contra incendios mojando a todos

Todos.-BULMA! ÒoÓ!

Takao.-ùoú A mi nunca me habían mojado…y ahora como nos secaremos?

Sakura.-n.n Yo me encargo claro si es que todos quieren

Tomoyo.-o claro que todos quieren, tu mandas, y además lo que vayas a hacer yo lo grabare—saca su cámara y se alista  
Los demás.-¬¬U esta niña tiene un problema

Ranma.-Oye enana, si tienes un plan dilo ya o haz algo, me congelo

Misaki.-OYE, QUE ELLA SEA MAS PEQUEÑA NO ES PARA QUE LA INSULTES!

Inuyasha.-Otra enana a ver…defiéndete tu también!—la toma de la cabeza con su mano y la alza

Sakura.-NO LA LASTIMES PERRO MALVADO!—sakura saca su báculo y dos cartas—PODER, PELEA!

Sakura salta y le da una patada a Inuyasha mandándolo a una pared

Inu.-X.x….alguien anoto la matricula….?

Koga.-Vaya :D al fin alguien le dio su merecido a esa bestia asquerosa…nada mal para tu tamaño—dice a Sakura sobando su cabeza como niña chiquita

Toya.-¬¬ Óyeme, la única persona que le dice enana a mi hermana soy yo, fresh Poddle—Varios comienzan a reír al oír el nuevo apodo de Koga "poddle"

Koga.-Todo rojo—Ò/Ó Me las pagaras…pelea!—comienza a perseguir a Toya pero en eso Sakura usa otra carta

Sakura.-Rapidez! Ayuda a mi hermano—y Toya comienza a correr mucho más rápido que Koga

Kai.-u.u Ya me quiero ir a dormir…--se sube a las escaleras y cuelga su bufanda calculando mas o menos la velocidad de los chicos y vuala, Toya se resbalo con la bufanda y Koga con Toya pero este se alcanzo a agarrar de la bufanda y Kai también cayo encima de ellos

Los tres.-. alguien anoto al matricula—Los demás comienzan a reírse o insultarlos

Tamayo.-Vaya, nOn eso fue genial, ni Misakichi hubiera hecho algo así—corre con Sakura—CASATE CONMIGO! o--Todos caen estilo anime al menos las chicas

Shaoran.-n.nU señorita, Sakurita ya tiene novio…¬¬ que casualmente soy yo!

Hiromi.-n.n No es lindo el niño?...defiende a su novia n/n

Aome.-Siiiii, n/O/n es muy lindo además

Akane.-¬¬ Pues la verdad si es algo lindo…n/n y muy maduro

Ranma, Takao e Inuyasha.-¬¬U Quien las entiende

Land.-Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a un trío de celosos…ajajajajaja me dan lastima por eso yo no tengo novia n.n

Shaoran.-¬¬U ya se que soy guapo pero no es para tanto

Hombres.-Modestia aparte 9.9

Benjí.-Bueno, bueno…ya…además la ena…que diga, la niña nos iba a ayudar a secarnos o no? Quien al apoya.-TODOS alzan la mano—Muy bien…ahora pequeña…cual es tu plan? n.n

Sakura.-n.n Nadie se mueva y cierren los ojos, sentirán una brisita pero nada mas—saca otra carta—VIENTO! AYUDANOS A SECARNOS

Al principio todo parecía ir bien la ropa ya se iba secando pero entonces no falto el travieso u.u, de repente todos sintieron como el aire les daba con mas fuerza y los mando a todos a volar

Todos.-X.x

Sakura.-OYE TU NIÑA!

Tamayo.-n.nU lo siento…no tenia que abrir la puerta

Vegeta.-PEQUEÑA INSOLENTE…COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?

Mailing.-Cubre a Tamayo—Métase con alguien de su tamaño!

Inuyasha.-QUITATE O YO TE QUITO

Aome.-u.u Abajo—Inuyasha estampo

Akane.-O.O Wuau Oye como haces eso?

Aome.-se agacha donde inuyasha y señala el collar—con esto n.n

Hiromi.-DONDE COMPRO UNO

Kai.-Oó? Y tu para que vas a querer uno de esos?

Ryoga.-Lo mismo pregunto Akane?

Akane y Hiromi.-¬¬ Para cierto chico engreído, pedante y egoísta llamado…Ranma/Takao

Ranma.-¬¬ AHHHH, ya te dije que no soy así…solo digo al verdad además habías visto antes a alguien como yo?

Takao.-Te apoyo…yo nací perfecto :D

Inuyasha.-Por favor…díganme que esas chicas no los tratan como perros?

Los otros dos.-TT te decimos?

Los tres se ven y se van al comedor.-deberíamos revelarnos contra ellas, si, pero como…oigan no tienen hambre…bien dicho el cerebro funciona mejor después de comer

Kai.-u.u creo que encontraron su media naranja

Kikyo.-Oye chico?

Kai.-n.n Dígame?--¬¬ que raro?

Kikyo.-No te gustaría deshacerte de esos tres?

Kai.-O.ó?...

Kikyo.-Tengo un plan

Kai.-Lo que usted diga…además ya me estaban cayendo gordos…n.n

Kikyo.-Vamos a NUESTRA habitación—dice asegurándose de que Inuyasha la oiga

Kai.-lo que usted diga n.n—va volando con ella ¬¬U

Inuyasha.-¬¬ Que le ve a el que no tenga yo?

Aome.-9.9 Tal vez que el no es tan egocéntrico como tu…n/n y además esta guapo!

May.-Achu, oigan y si nos vamos a dormir…que me congelo

Goku.-Sabes no eres la única…pero ella tiene razón…yo tengo sueño u.u

Ryoga.-Pero deberíamos antes ir a ver las habitaciones no creen?

En eso se enciende la tele y vemos a una hermosa chica n.n (¬¬ aja si como no) u.u bueno no tan bonita como las chicas de los animes pero tengo lo mió…

Kaira.-CHIIIIIICOS! nOn—ante el santo rugido de esta cosa todos se espantaron—o.o? que pasa por que gritan?

Seiya.-¬¬ Pues por que cierto mounstro nos asusto

Inuyasha.-Un mounstro donde!

Kaira.-TT no me digan mounstro…ahhh, si es cierto venia a decirles algunas cosas antes de que se…O.ó? y Kai?...

Brooklin.-Se fue a su cuarto n.n

Inuyasha.-TT con Kikyo

Kaira.-u.u ese pervertido…bueno luego les dicen las reglas…pero por ahora se han dado cuenta que 6 concursantes no tienen habitación?

Todos voltean a ver a los de Angelic Layer y a estos les surge una gotita

Hatoko.-n.nU ejejejejeje, hablando de eso…

Icchan.-u.u a que hora nos darán nuestras habitaciones?

Kaira.-n.n En seis de las habitaciones sobra 1 cama ahí dormirán, cada uno solito

Los de Angelic.-VIVA!

Los demás.-TT mala!

En la noche…cuarto planta baja…

Sakura.-con su pijama—ahhhh, quien es mi compañero de cama?

Kiki.-non yo!—grita el pequeño saliendo atrás de Sakura

Sakura.-AHHHHH!

Meysa.-DEJEN DORMIR, NO VEN QUE EL SUEÑO ES IMPORTANTE PARA UNA BUENA SALUD

Tea.-Opino lo mismo…además del desayuno el sueño también es importante

Botan.-n.nU entonces mi compañero es muy saludable—dice mientras ve que Goku esta dormido y roncando

Aome.-n.nU ejejejeje—"estoy rodeada de locos"—Bueno y mi compañero?

Toya.-Yo ¬¬ y si vas a dormir hazlo de una buena vez—se acuesta y se duerme

Aome.-ÒoÓ que grosero!

Sakura.-Hermano eres un grosero…perdónelo señorita n.n

Kiki.-u.u no conoces a los que yo conozco…esos si son malos con las damas—u.u no creo que puedan dormir…

Icchan.-u.u Desearía que Ogata estuviese aquí…TT me traería al menos un cafecito

Cuarto piso uno.-

Hiromi.-NO, YO QUIERO ESTA MITAD Y TU LA OTRA

Kaiba.-DI QUE TE PRESTO LA MITAD DE MI CAMA, ASI QUE AHORA TE AGUANTAS!

Hiromi.-AHHHH, AHORA VERAS—comienza a estrangularlo

Kaiba.-X.x a….a…es...Esta bien…te doy la mitad…de…la…cama—Hiromi lo suelta

Hiromi.-n.n sabia que entenderías razones

Brook.-o.oU, y yo creía que Misty era enojona…

Bulma.-o.oU sabe imponerse…--Brook la voltea a ver

Brook.-Con ojos de corazón—Hermosa señorita a conquistado mi corazón!

Bulma.-n/n que halagador…pero estoy casada—muestra su anillo

Brook.-TT siempre me pasa lo mismo…

Maylu.-lleno casi toda la cama de peluches—n.n listo!

Ikki.-¬¬ y donde voy a dormir yo?

Maylu.-O.ó?...n.n pues en lo que sobra—dice señalando la orilla de la cama

Ikki.-u.u…no la mato, no la mato, no la mato…--respira y avienta los peluches para acostarse

Maylu.-;-; OIGA! Quítese!—le empieza a aventar peluches

Ikki.-TT no voy a dormir…

Shampoo.-Por que todos pelean?

Benjí.-Nos toco puros locos como compañeros…TT dudo que pueda dormir

Shampoo.-n.n Shampoo tiene solución—saca de un cajón unos tapones de oídos marca Jusenkyo—Shampoo usar esto cuando haber mucho ruido n.n—le da dos a Benjí

Benjí.-Muchas gracias linda n.n—se pone los tapones y se dignan a dormir

Tamayo.-O.O ORALE! XD PELEA!—comienza a estrangular a todos y pelear con todos

Cuarto del segundo piso.-

May.-n.n que amable…gracias

Hiei.-Lo hago únicamente para no contagiarme de una chica tonta como tu…

May.-¬¬ Pues mejor para mí—se acuesta en su cama mientras Hiei se duerme en el piso

Marin.-duerme placidamente—zzzzzz

Higsbi.- al menos me toco con una hermosa muchachita!

Mailing.-¬¬ Mas te vale no tocarme o veras

Hao.-Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA MANDARME A MI!

Mailing.-Te niegas a entender razones eh?—Mailing lo comienza a ahorcar como le hace con Shaoran y quien sabe que tanto mas le hace y al final—ÒoÓ entendiste que no me toques?

Hao.-X.x como digas…--dice todo torcido y asustado (Quien lo diría, una chica domino al terrible Hao)

Akane.-ÒoÓ Tapas toda la cama!

Takao.-u.u Y a mi que?

Akane.-Con que así lo quieres eh?—se va a cambiar y sale vestida para pelear—Te doy una ultima oportunidad

Takao.-Soy muy bueno en Kendo así que ni te atrevas—toma una escoba

Akane.-Pues ahora veras—y comienzan con su lucha Marcial (Parece que aquí tampoco durmieron bien u.u)

Kotarou.-u.u Y yo creía que Tamayo me maltrataba…ahhhh, bueno mejor me duermo—se acuesta y se duerme con todo y el escándalo

Segundo Cuarto del Segundo piso

Jessie.-ALEJESE DE MI!

Miroku.-Todo golpeado—Pero se lo ruego…además solo lo digo por que usted es muy hermosa TT

Jessie.-n.n No voy a negar que tiene razón, soy bellísima, pero aléjese ¬¬ o vera—muestra sus uñas

Miroku.-TT pobre de mí

Inuyasha.-Así se hace…no te dejes de Miroku

Ukyo.-Tu amigo es medio pervertido o.o

Inuyasha.-¬¬ medio?

Ukyo.-Oye acaso no vas a dormir?—pregunta al ver que Inuyasha no se acuesta y en vez de eso esta sentado en el piso recargado en la cama

Inuyasha.-¬¬ Yo no duermo con mujeres…así que dormiré aquí u.u

Ukyo.-o/o me dejas a mi la cama?

Inuyasha.-u.u si como quieras…pero a cambio…:D

Ukyo.-O.ó? que?

Inuyasha.-Me darías una sopa instantánea?

Ukyo.-n.n No, yo cocinare para ti—de la nada saca todos sus instrumentos para cocinar y en 5 segundos le da un (como se llama la comida de Ukyo? O.ó?)…una empanada e Inuyasha se la come

Inuyasha.-o Esto es delicioso! n.n puedes dormir en la cama pero cocina para mi!

Ukyo.-n.n será un placer

Ryoga.-"Mi querida Akane, como desearía que me hubiese tocado contigo…ahhh, dormiríamos juntos"—cuando menos siente Tomoyo lo esta grabando—O.O Y TU QUE HACES?

Tomoyo.-Es que pusiste una cara tan linda que no me puede resistir, tenia que grabarte n.n…ahhhh, pero aun así—se voltea y grita—como me hubiera gustado que Sakura estuviera aquí…la grabaría mientras duerme

Ryoga.-caída estilo anime—n.nU "esta niña esta loca"

Max.-u.u me toco con puros locos

Pam.-Se nota que no conoces a algunos de mis amigos verdad?

Max.-¬¬ No…no soy loco

Pam.-Que me quisiste decir?

Max.-Lo que oíste

Pam.-Ahora veras—le da un coscorrón

Max.-X.x lo siento

Pam.-:D así esta mejor

Hatoko.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -.- -.o? -.- zzzzzzz—Duerme como un bebe

Segundo cuarto del piso 2

Seiya.-AQUÍ ESTAMOS LOS HOMBRES!

Ryu.-Bien dicho…el sexo fuerte!

Seiya.-Deberíamos poner un letrero, no se admiten chicas XD

Ryu.-Exacto!

Kikyo.-¬¬ Todos son iguales

Kai.-u.u NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE HAY DOS DAMAS PRESENTES!—Todos voltean a ver a Kikyo y a Misaki

Kikyo.-u.u por mi continúen…yo ya estoy muerta—se recuesta

Misaki.-TT Nunca me toman en cuenta por pequeña

Oliver.-No digas eso…y además señorita Kikyo no se preocupe la dejaremos descansar para que se recupere de ese cansancio n.n

Shun.-Si, solo que a ciertos chicos ¬¬--ve a Seiya y Ryu—Se les olvido la cortesía

Oliver.-u.u Bueno pero parece que somos el cuarto mas tranquilo

Shaoran.-ve desafiante a Kikyo—esa mujer

Chaud.-¬¬ Oye tu, vas a dormir o que…no me dejas dormir a mi

Shaoran.-Cállate, que no ves que esa mujer es muy rara…--se concentra mas—O.O ESA MUJER ESTA MUERTA!

Kai.-¬¬ Oye no insultes

Kikyo.-Como pudiste decir eso!

Misaki.-Estará pálida pero no es como para que digas eso!

Shaoran.-Soy un brujo muy reconocido—se para en la cama—Dime a que has venido?

Chaud.-u.u este esta loco

Seiya.-ERES UN BRUJO!

Ryu.-Entonces debes ser un Shaman aja, no te dejare lastimar a tan linda damita

Kikyo.-Ja, a mi nadie me puede hacer daño…yo ya me morí—ante este comentario los chicos sin poderes se esconden detrás de la cama

Kai.-TT YO TE JURO QUE NO SERE MALO OTRA VEZ!—dice agachado en la cama

Oliver.-n.nU ejejeje, Señorita, por favor no nos haga daño

Chaud.-sigue acostado.-¬¬ Muerta—se duerme

Misaki.-TT LE TENGO MIEDO A LOS FANTASMAS TTOTT

Seiya.-QUE QUIERES AQUÍ…TE ADVIERTO QUE SOY MUY FUERTE

Shun.-Por que no te vas a tu mundo?

Shaoran.-saca su espada y los pergaminos—Te advierto que te puedo hacer mucho daño!

Kikyo.-u.u pero cuando vivía era una sacerdotisa así que, n.n siempre ayudo a los enfermos y me gusta cuidar de los débiles—Todos se tranquilizan

Shaoran.-n.n Eso lo hubiera dicho desde antes

Kai.-u.u por poco y me muero…

Misaki.-n.n Así esta mejor, y además así yo puedo dormir tranquila

Seiya.-u.u Pus a mi me da igual

Shun.-¬¬ Eres un valedor verdad?

Oliver.-u.u Donde me vine a meter

Ryu.-YO COMO SHAMAN DEBO PROTEGER A LOS MUERTOS ASI QUE CHAMACO QUITATE!—le dijo a Kai

Kai.-¬¬ Y si no que!—le da su mas fría mirada

Ryu.-PUES!—Lo ve bien—Este…n.n olvídalo con permiso

Kikyo.-u.u Más locos

Cuarto del piso 3

Kurama.-AWWW u.u tengo sueño…

Andy.-u.u Si, fue un día muy agitado—saca un botecito—n.n con esto dormiré como árbol

Kurama.-O.ó? que es eso?

Andy.-Pastillas para dormir, así aun con todo este ruiderio dormiré bien

Kurama.-Me das una?—le dan una—Arigatou, buenas noches—ambos se toman la pastilla y caen como troncos

Joey.-¬¬ La cama es mía!

Steve.-Quieres que te obligue a quitarte chico petulante?

Joey.-O-bli-ga-me ¬o¬

Steve.-ù.ú Ahora veras—le da una patada en un costado

Joey.-AHHHHH MI ESPALDA! TT

Steve.-:D para que aprendas…

Brooklin.-n.n No se por que no pueden llevar bien todos como nosotros verdad Ren-kun?—Voltea a ver a Ren que esta acostado y casi ahogándose por que Brooklin le esta jalando la capa

Ren.-Te juro…te juro que no…te juro que no te vuelvo a insultar…X.x—pobrecito o.o

Gohan.-o.o Dios mió, me preocupa Pam

Yugi.-JOEY DEJA DE PELEAR!—grita a su amigo para que ya no le jale los cabellos a Steve—u.u es inútil

Gohan.-u.u Oye, vas a dormir?

Yugi.-Con tanto ruido lo dudo y tu?

Gohan.-Y si nos unimos para callarlos?

Yugi.-n.n Buena idea yo contra ese pelos de Zanahoria y el picudin y tu contra mi amigo y el moreno va?—choca la mano con Gohan y lo demás es demasiado violento para me inocente publico

Segundo Cuarto piso 3

Tom.-u.u YA DEJEN DORMIR!

Yusuke.-Koenma, cállate de una maldita vez!

Tom.-o.o conoces al bebe del chupón?

Yusuke.-desgraciadamente—le dan con una almohada—QUIEN FUE?

Land.-Ups, perdón n.nU—voltea a ver a Koenma—Por tu culpa casi me meto en problemas bebe!

Koenma.-¬¬ Yo no soy ningún bebe…y si no te callas te enviare al infierno!

Land.-Uy, que miedo tengo

Megaman.-(que, creían que no dejaría entrar al net navy?)¬¬ Land te vas a meter en problemas

Koenma.-O.O Esa cosa hablo!

Land.-¬¬ Me toco con un bebe que mala suerte

Ash.-Ese chico si tiene mala suerte…tocarle con un bebe

Hiro.-Oye y este animal que es?—dice jaloneando a Pikachu (oh, oh)

Pikachu.-¬¬ pi…ka, CHU!—Un impactrueno marca Pokemon n.n

Ash.-Pikachu O.O—lo toma—ya te dije que no hagas eso, estas bien—pregunta a Hiro-kun

Hiro.-todo chamuscado--. alguien anoto la matricula?

Ash.-u.u Solo por eso, tu pikachu dormirás en mi mochila

Pikachu.-Pika….u.u

Horo.-o.o Uno de esos seria bueno

Tristan.-o.o La verdad si, además se ve que les gustaría a las chicas

Horo.-"Peluches marca Horo, son de verdad, lleve uno n.n" n.n—este lelo ya mero cree que eso funcionaria

Tristan.-"Uno de esos para Serenity, n¬n me adoraría" n.n—otro lelo

Ranma.-¬¬ Que yo quiero la almohada—u.u solo puse una almohada en su cama

Vegeta.-¬¬ Dámela o te la quito

Ranma.-¬¬ A ver quítamela

Vegeta.-¬¬

Ranma.-¬¬

(u.u Habrán sobrevivido?)

Kaira.-Ahora que vimos las imágenes de ayer en la noche…veamos las porras!—se ven un resto de personajes de animes amontonados—Muy bien ahora vamos con Marya, con quien estas sister?

Marya.-n.n Aquí con uno de los chicos más cotizados o al menos eso creo yo n.nU, Yue!—Varias chicas gritan—Dime Yue a quien has venido a apoyar?

Yue.-u.u La verdad Kerveros me hizo venir…pero apoyo a Toya y a Sakura—saca una banderita que dice "Toya eres el mejor"

Marya.-n.nU que bueno, y dime ahora que has visto las escenas algún comentario para ellos?

Yue.-Si, SI ESA CHICA SE LE ACERCA A TOYA LA MATO!—dice espantando a la niña

Marya.-o.oU bueno…gracias por tu tiempo volvemos con Kaira-chan

Kaira.-n.n Aquí toy, y a mi lado están los personajes invitados de animes aparte, ellos serán los jueces de este día, conózcanlos, son…

Asuka Langey Soryu de Neón Génesis Evangelion.-Guten Tag, aquí estoy y obviamente soy la mejor juez de todas así que para que presentar a los demás si yo sola puedo AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kaira.-n.nU es un poco positivista, ahora con ustedes…

Serena Tsukino de Sailor Moon.-Hola n.n, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, se los agradezco, y solo por eso, juzgare con mano de hierro

Asuka.-¬¬ Oye chica modelo, opacas mi hermosa imagen así que hazte a un lado—la empuja para atrás

Kaira.-n.nU por favor Asuka, Ah, si es cierto me falta alguien…el es, nada mas y nada menos que…el que casi siempre critica a su hermano, el mas guapo, el mejor, de Inuyasha, SESHOOMARU!—todas las chicas gritan

Seshoomaru.-u.u no se ni para que vine, pero si se trata de criticar a Inuyasha :D cuenten conmigo

Asuka.-o Oh my god, Gunten Tag—y el otro ni la pela

Kaira.-u.u Bueno y también yo seré Juez así que adelante nOn

Entramos con los demás personajes y todos están o peleando o gritando o durmiendo

Kaira.-o.o, Asuka, niña, me harías un favor?

Asuka.-Hai?—le susurro algo y ella sonríe maliciosamente—OIGAN!—grita a todo pulmón espantando a la mayoría de los concursantes—Arigato n.n

Kaira.-Arigato…muy bien ahora saben que tienen que pasar hoy una prueba verdad?—todos niegan—u.u Bueno, pues hoy deben pasar la prueba de costura

Inuyasha.-PERO QUE, yo no se coser

Seshoomaru.-¬¬ Pues ni modos

Misaki.-n.n Será fácil

Kai.-u.u Yo me niego

Kaira.-Asukita, dibujaste el traje?

Asuka.-Claro, que creías que no lo haría?—saca una cartulina y la cuelga en una pared dando a ver un traje con muchos adornos, estilo princesa, color azul, con listones rosas y muchas cosas mas—listo, me quedo hermoso o

Kaira.-o ES DIVINO…u/u ejem, bueno, Serena, trajiste tu dibujo?

Serena.-que, a, si claro—También saca una cartulina y muestra un traje para hombre igualmente muy adornado y muy parecido a los trajes que le gusta sacar a Kai ¬¬

Asuka.-hemm, esta muy bien pero no se compara con el mio n.n

Seshoomaru.-Ve los dos trajes y reacciona.-O.O, Ah, no eso si que no kaira, No te lo permitiré

Kaira.-Ándale ;-;--pongo ojitos de perro abandonado y el desiste—YEAH!

Aome.-Y para que se supone que es eso?

Kaira.-Ustedes tienen que hacer esos trajes—se escucha un estruendoso "QUE!" por parte de los personajes—o.o, Pues si, las mujeres tienen que hacer el traje de Asuka y los hombres el traje que dibujo Serena…y aquí tienen sus modelos—empujo a Asuka y Seshoomaru—El traje que gane es el que ellos y nosotras elijamos n.n

Asuka.-Vamos, no soy muy exigente

Seshoomaru.-u.u Ya que

Serena.-Y solo les daremos de aquí a que se escriba el próximo capitulo!—Tanto serena como yo nos vamos

Asuka.-Vamos chicas a trabajar, que no tengo toda la vida para esperar este hermoso traje n.n

Kaira.-Ahora mi publico…n.n ES HORA DE QUE USTEDES PARTICIPEN, ELIJAN AL LIDER DE CADA HABITACION Y AL MODERADOR, RECUERDENLO, MARQUEN AL 00-1517-REWIEW Y ELIJAN AL LIDER DE CADA HABITACION, Y ADEMAS PUEDEN DECIRME SI QUIEREN SER JUEZ Y A QUE PERSONAJES SACAR CON USTEDES SOLO 1 PERSONAJE POR PERSONA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!

REWIEWS ONEGAI n.n


End file.
